No está muerta
by Iremione
Summary: Al final de la historia, un alma atormentada ronda los restos de miles de años de magia, recordando el corto fragmento de su vida en que fue feliz. Mientras tanto, la muerte le persigue... hasta que al final le alcanza, dándole la ansiada libertad.


¡Hola! Por fin, aquí está... ¡el fic de Hermy y Snape! Oh, oh...  
  
Bueno, me siento en la obligación de advertir que este es el fic más oscuro que he escrito nunca. Su final es... bueno, no digo triste, porque no lo es, pero tampoco es feliz. A los que decían que me encanta matar a los personajes... bueno, después de esto creerán que soy una genocida reprimida... je, je, je...  
  
Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, sino de J. K. Rowling. Tengo que agradecer a Beatriz que ha realizado una gran labor en la realización de esta historia. Gracias!!!!!!  
  
Vale, ya he recuperado el teclado... lo de antes fue que una compañera me quitó el teclado y en fin... si no lo dejo me mata. Sinceramente, los personajes no son míos, pero la historia sí lo es... o sea, que si quedáis traumatizados, podéis denunciarme. Para eso, ya sabéis: ¡review!  
  
Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis leído mis desastres con Draco, sé que no son muy originales, que parecen argumentos de telenovela (en serio? Draco adoptó a los tres hijos de Harry Potter? Ni yo me lo creo), pero es que no me inspira más, el muchacho. A decir verdad, lo que más me gusta de él, es lo contradictorio que es...  
  
Volviendo a esta historia. Además de triste es algo violenta. Si no te gustan los fics Dark... ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí?! Eh... Bueno,. Espero publicar muy prontito otra de esta misma pareja muuuuy romántica, que se llamará.... cha, cha, chan... ¡ Bring me to live! A ver quien adivina porqué, muejeje...  
  
También quisiera darle desde aquí un toque a alguien que me tiene intrigada... Kuwait... ¿Puedo saber cuando vas a terminar de publicar "Verano" o es un secreto de estado?  
  
Bueno, hay muchos otros autores con los que tengo cuentas, como Arwen y su Viaje, o Genna y su vista diferente.... ¡qué sé yo! También Snitchi y su interminable llanto, y... bueno, si sigo, no termino, y sinceramente, dudo que cualquiera de ellos lea esto.  
  
Este fic se lo dedico a Earwen Eressea, que me acaba de agregar a sus favoritos, y que parece una gran chica... (aunque no responda a los e- mails!) Y a Diel, que esta desaparecida.... (yo quiero ver esa boda, ¡YA!)  
  
Creo que eso es todo, o esto va a ser mas largo que la historia.  
  
NO ESTÁ MUERTA  
  
"No está muerta. No está muerta."  
  
Un hombre camina entre las ruinas de lo que un día fue el lugar más seguro del mundo. Su hogar.  
  
Camina tropezando con lo que parecen cadáveres. Muchos de esos cadáveres difícilmente han alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Pero el hombre camina entre ellos sin verlos.  
  
Está envuelto en sombras, el pestilente y opresor peso de la muerte le rodea. Y están los sonidos, probablemente producidos por los que aún tienen algo de vivos. Algo vivo. Pero él no puede ver nada de eso.  
  
Le duele la rodilla. Le gustaría poder sentarse y descansar, pero sabe que no debe hacerlo.  
  
La sangre, la sangre de ella, chorrea entre los dedos de él. Debe llegar lo antes posible.  
  
"No está muerta. No lo está."  
  
El despacho de Dumbledore. Fawkess. Una sola lágrima y el cuerpo que en sus brazos se moverá de nuevo. Aún tenía tanto por hacer... tanto por descubrir, por vivir, por lo que luchar...  
  
No puede estar muerta. No es justo. No es posible.  
  
No, porque ella es lo único que aún despide un poco de luz. Tiene un brillo fantasmagórico alrededor de su piel morena, y esa es la luz que ilumina el camino del hombre.  
  
"No está muerta"  
  
Y sigue caminando. Sin pararse a pensar que jamás alcanzará su destino, pues Fawkess, el despacho y Dumbledore yacen bajo toneladas de piedra, junto con los cientos de niños que días, años atrás habían sido la esperanza del mundo mágico.  
  
Solo que ya no hay esperanza.  
  
Claro que, en cierto modo, Voldemort no ganó la guerra, ¿no? Él también murió, después de todo, él quería un dominio total del planeta... y ahora mismo ese dominio sólo corresponde a los animales.  
  
Si no hubiese sido por culpa del Weasley...  
  
Ser el más pequeño de seis hermanos, cuyo único mérito es ser amigo de Harry Potter, no debía ser muy especial. Pero aún así eso no justificaba lo que había hecho. Lo que le había hecho a ella.  
  
Estúpido Weasley.  
  
Estúpido Voldemort.  
  
"Yo soy el estúpido, el inútil."  
  
Una lágrima negra cae desde sus ojos negros, hasta la anteriormente blanca tela de la blusa de la chica, mezclándose con la sangre y el polvo que allí había.  
  
No está muy seguro de quien pueda ser toda esa sangre. Tal vez sea del Weasley, de Potter o tal vez de Draco. Quizás sea de Black o incluso de Lupin. O tal vez de la pequeña de los Weasley... O tal vez es suya, de él.  
  
Pero no pude ser de la pequeña niña que lleva en brazos, no porque eso significaría que está...  
  
"Muerta"  
  
Pero entonces tampoco es de él, que después de todo y aunque la rodilla le duele muchísimo, se está moviendo.  
  
La última vez que vio al estúpido Weasley estaba a punto de morir, al lado de Voldemort. Demasiado lejos de ella como para salpicarle con su sangre cuando Draco le mató.  
  
Además el chico había utilizado un Avada Kedavra para ello. Una muerte demasiado limpia al parecer del hombre. Mucho más de lo que esa pequeña rata traidora se merecía.  
  
Recordaba vagamente haber estado sujetando los brazos de Potter mientras Draco lo hacía. A pesar de que el chico no había ni intentado defender a su antiguo amigo. Al menos en algo aún había sido lúcido. Influencia de la maravillosa chica que llevaba en brazos, sin duda.  
  
Había sido entonces cuando lo oyó. Soltó a Potter y corrió hasta ella.  
  
La maldición de Lucius había pasado rozando su mejilla. Pero la de Avery fue más certera. Dio de lleno en su joven, cándido corazón, y ella cayó al suelo.  
  
Lo había visto. Lo había visto todo.  
  
"Pero ella no puede estar muerta, ella tiene mi alma. Y si ella muere, yo no tengo alma."  
  
¿Dónde habían estado Lupin y Black? Creía recordar verles lidiar con las rocas bajo las que yacía el Inmortal, Albus Dumbledore. No tan inmortal después de todo. Pero es que el derrumbe, al igual que el ataque, había sido tan repentino... Creía recordar también sus gritos cuando Parkinson y los suyos les atacaron, por la espalda, como no, siempre tan honestos. También recordaba una rabia ligera de no poder estar del bando de los agresores, al menos en lo que a Black se refería.  
  
Siempre demasiado lejos para llenar de sangre su blusa.  
  
¿Y la chica Weasley?  
  
Desgraciadamente, una de las supervivientes.  
  
¡Oh, Dios! ¿Porqué esa pequeña arpía inútil había sobrevivid y la brillante, leal criatura que tenía en brazos había muerto?  
  
"No está muerta. ¡No lo está!"  
  
Y sin embargo todo indicaba lo contrario. La palidez de su rostro. La sangre que manaba de su boca, que había teñido de escarlata los labios de él. El brazo que colgaba flojamente, donde aún llevaba la pulsera que él le había regalado en su graduación. Su indomable cabello castaño, que le hacía cosquillas en la mano y se agitaba con la brisa. El uniforme hecho trizas, que revelaba fragmentos de piel morena. Cicatrices viejas, y otras más recientes. Testigo mudo de la valentía Gryfiindor, que él, como Slytherin, censuraba sin palabras. Todas ellas recubiertas de sangre más o menos reciente.  
  
Siguió caminando. Tenía que llegar. Tenía que hacerlo. Dumbledore. El despacho... Fawkess... Ella había dado su vida por él, y ahora él lucharía con la muerte si era necesario, por ella.  
  
Ella, se había interpuesto entre la maldición y él. Ella había recibido el castigo que Avery había destinado a un traidor.  
  
"-Una Sangre Sucia menos en el mundo."  
  
Había gruñido Lucius con una risotada. A sabiendas de que ella era muy probablemente la última.  
  
Fue eso lo que oyó él, que le hizo soltar a Potter y correr hasta Hermione.  
  
"-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"  
  
Le había reclamado. Y ella movió los labios y susurró algo. Y él se inclinó y la besó, tratando de recolectar los fragmentos de las dos almas, que unidas, huían entre sus labios.  
  
Había cerrado los ojos. La había cogido en brazos y se había puesto a andar hacia las ruinas.  
  
Dumbledore... el despacho... Fawkess...  
  
***  
  
A su espalda, mientras caminaba, Draco y Harry enceguecidos de furia, rabia y frustración, se lanzaron contra Voldemort y los dos o tres mortífagos que aún estaban a su lado.  
  
Lucharon hasta que en todo el inmenso terreno de lo que antes fue Hogwarts, sólo quedaban dos personas realmente vivas.  
  
Una de ellas era Snape, que caminaba hacia el castillo con algo en brazos.  
  
El otro era Lucius Malfoy, que caminaba entre cadáveres, manteniéndose sabiamente a parte de Voldemort. Con la excusa de rematar a los supervivientes.  
  
Apenas alzó una ceja, cuando la explosión barrió a las seis personas que aún luchaban, y sonrió maliciosamente al ver a una pequeña figura pelirroja arratrarse hasta uno de los cadáveres que la explosión había dejado.  
  
Disfrutó especialmente al lanzar el Avada Kedavra sobre su frágil y herido cuerpo, que ni siquiera alzó la vista al acercarse Lucius. Era una sensación gratificante eso de matar a la última de la interminable retahíla de los Weasley. La última bruja, si lo pensaba seriamente. Peor aún. La última mujer.  
  
Se rascó la cabeza. ¿Significaba eso que se había terminado la humanidad? ¡Oh, vaya! Quizá debería haber pensado en eso antes... Fuera de Hogwarts no quedaba ni un solo ser humano. La guerra estúpida de los muggles había terminado con ellos, y había hecho imposible la existencia humana en cualquier lugar no protegido con magia. También habían muerto muchos magos por culpa de esa guerra, y los supervivientes se habían refugiado en Hogwarts, creyéndose a salvo. Fue esa ingenuidad la que aprovechó el Lord Oscuro.  
  
Era gracioso ver a las serpientes alrededor de la torre de Londres, o los leones sueltos por Hyde Park... El mundo era ahora para ellos.  
  
Y ahora, aquí en Hogwarts ni siquiera los animales habían recibido clemencia.  
  
Todos muertos... sólo quedaban vivos él y...  
  
Lucius bajó la vista y descubrió que la pelirroja aferraba en sus delgados bracitos, el cadáver de lo que tiempo atrás había llamado "Hijo" con orgullo.  
  
Y sintió la rabia crecer en su interior.  
  
¿De quien había sido la culpa?  
  
Draco había sido su única razón para vivir durante mucho tiempo. Su legado a la humanidad. Y Severus se lo había arrebatado sin ningún pudor. Había borrado todas sus anteriores ideas, e instalado aquellas otras, ridículas, sobre el bien y el mal.  
  
No existen ni el bien ni el mal. Al final sólo cuenta el nivel de destrucción que se ha alcanzado. Y esta humanidad ya había sobrepasado sus límites. Sólo era justo que se extinguiese, dejando paso a un nuevo resurgir.  
  
Al ver caer al Lord, había decidido comenzar él ese nuevo resurgir. Pero luego recordó que para eso necesitaba una colaboradora. Su sueño ya no tenía sentido. No con Severus arrastrándose aún por ahí. ¿Y si encontraba una forma de resucitar a su amada Sangre Sucia? Es impresionante lo que un loco enamorado puede conseguir. No lo podía permitir.  
  
Con paso firme, se dirigió a él y le apuntó con su varita.  
  
-Tú mataste a mi hijo.- gruñó.  
  
***  
  
Severus no sintió cómo Lucius se acercaba.  
  
Finalmente se había rendido y se había tumbado en el suelo, con ella entre sus brazos.  
  
Un flash le sacudió.  
  
"Hermione. Sus manos dejan la cuchara apoyada en el bordillo del caldero. Tiemblan visiblemente al coger casualmente las manos de su profesor.  
  
-Se ha terminado el curso, profesor.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Y ahora?  
  
-Ahora debemos terminar la poción de Lupin. Después ya hablaremos.  
  
Ella sonríe. Una verdadera tímida sonrisa. Una sonrisa de ansiedad e impaciencia. Por ser profesora, su compañera, y no tener que ocultarse más."  
  
Severus se estremece y aferra el delicado cuerpo inerte contra el de él. Roza sus labios, cuya sangre empezaba a resecarse. Y dejó que las lágrimas lavasen la cara de la muchacha.  
  
Cerró los ojos y recordó.  
  
Las noches pasadas en su compañía. Trabajando, estudiando, o simplemente hablando. Dos mentes equivalentes. La primera vez que ella se atrevió a besarle. La primera vez que él le permitió ir aún más lejos...  
  
Y se rió, recordando cómo le había dolido la conciencia pensando que aquella situación no era justa para ella. Él no debería haber sido su primer amor. No era justo arrebatarle de ese modo su inocencia. Y más aún, aquella situación. Es era su profesor, no era ético, ni tampoco moral... no era justo que ella tuviese que cargar con los pedazos del alma destrozada de uno de sus profesores.  
  
Pero había sido tan fácil dejarse rendir. Derretirse bajo la delicadeza de sus manos, la suavidad de sus palabras, la bondad de sus acciones.  
  
Y supo que ya no le importaba, y que sólo se arrepentía de no haberle demostrado antes su amor. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, y cuando Lucius se acercó, ni siquiera le reconoció, ni siquiera escuchó sus palabras.  
  
En su mente, sonaba una y otra vez lo que Hermione le había susurrado antes de morir, entre su respiración agitada.  
  
"Porque ya no queda esperanza, y antes de que todo termine quiero que al menos comprendas lo que había hecho Lily, que se que nunca comprendiste su sacrifico... ella lo hizo por lo mismo que yo, Severus. Ella amaba a su hijo... y yo te amo a ti. Te estaré esperando..."  
  
Su vocecita entrecortada de ángel, aquella voz que durante años había obligado a callarse... aquella voz iluminó su mente, abriéndose paso en medio de la oscuridad.  
  
Severus se aferró a ella, se inclinó sobre sus labios y antes de que el rayo verde le impactase, le dijo algo que nunca le había dicho.  
  
-Yo también te quiero, pequeña.  
  
***  
  
Lucius dejó caer la varita, frustrado.  
  
Al menos Severus podría haber muerto con algo de dolor y no esa estúpida sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la última Sangre Sucia.  
  
¿Y ahora?  
  
Era el último.  
  
No solo el último mago. También el último ser humano.  
  
Irónico que el último ser humano tenga menos de humano que una serpiente.  
  
Lucius miró a su alrededor como si acabase de despertar de una pesadilla.  
  
¿Qué había ocurrido?  
  
Todos estaban muertos. Él era el último. Y estaba cansado. Demasiado cansado para seguir luchando. Demasiado cansado para reconstruir un planeta completamente destruido.  
  
La guerra ha acabado, y tal y como había prometido, no había supervivientes.  
  
FIN  
  
***  
  
¿Y bien? Como siempre, el final esta abierto a su imaginación. Había pensado que Luci se encontrase una muggle perdidita, y no le quedase mas remedio que... En fin, el final original es que él es el último. Así que... ¡Se acabó la historia! No hay continuaciones, ni tampoco mas capis, así que ni me los pidáis... agradezco vuestro interés, de verdad, pero es que me gustan mucho las historias cortas, y parece que solo se puedan escribir buenas historias si son largas.  
  
Una historia siempre se puede eternizar en tu mente. Tu cerebro tiene posibilidades infinitas, y tú puedas hacer lo que quieras con él.  
  
Iremione 


End file.
